clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Pizzatron 3000
Pizzatron 3000 was a machine and a game invented by Gary the Gadget Guy in February 26, 2007 that used by penguins to make pizzas. It was located in the kitchen of the Pizza Parlor. In the game, players had to make pizzas quickly, with ingredients corresponding to a sign that shows a recipe. There was an alternative level of this game, Candytron 3000, which substituted the pizza ingredients with candies, letting the player to earn more coins. After the Puffle Party 2013, the Pizza Parlor hot sauce was stolen due to Operation: Hot Sauce. The machine was out of order from April 5 to April 18, 2013. Stamps Easy Medium Hard Extreme Gameplay The objective of the game was to make 40 correct pizzas. In order to make a correct pizza, the player had to look on a white sign which showed the current order recipe. Then, they must drag the type of sauce and toppings shown on the sign to the pizza. Each correct pizza yielded five coins. The more pizzas a player made in a row without making a mistake, the faster the conveyor belt went. Whenever the player mistakenly put a wrong topping, or the pizza reached to the end of the conveyor, the conveyor would decrease its speed, and the pizza would not sell and no coins would be subtracted from their score. The player would have a chance to remake that pizza. After making five correct pizzas in a row, a bonus tip was given. Tips start at ten coins per pizza and increase by five additional coins for every five correct pizzas in a row. The maximum tip that could be given was 35 coins. The game was over when the player made five mistakes or 40 successful pizzas in total. Candytron 3000 To enter Candytron 3000, players would have to click the lever at the left side of the Pizzatron 3000 on the starting screen, then click Start. It would not show as Candytron 3000 on the starting page or the instructions page. This game mode yields more coins than Pizzatron 3000. There were stamps that could only be achieved in this game mode, including the Just Dessert stamp, Cocoa Beans stamp, Candy Land stamp and Dessert Chef stamp. Ingredients Pizzatron 3000 *Cheese *Seaweed *Squid *Grey Fish *Pizza Sauce *Hot Sauce *Shrimp Candytron 3000 *Sprinkles *Chocolate Sauce *Pink Icing *Marshmallows *Liquorice *Jelly Beans *Chocolate Chips Trivia *When trying to find a buddy who was playing Pizzatron 3000, it would show as "name is making pizzas". *There was a total of 48 possible orders in both Pizzatron 3000 and Candytron 3000, with 24 orders each. *The music that played during the minigame has a remix called "Extra Anchovies" in the Igloo Music list. *The highest amount of coins possible, without making any mistakes, was 1085 coins; in Candytron 3000, the maximum amount was 1285 coins. *The Pizzatron 3000 sent recipes in an order of easy, then more complex, then even more, and so on. The Candytron 3000 does not send the recipes in an order from easy to hard, as it sends them randomly. *There were 10 stamps for this game. The stamps were released on April 25, 2011, along with a new title screen. *There was a glitch that if you were trying to find a friend while they were playing Pizzatron, a small blue sign would pop up and would say **pizza_find**. This glitch was never fixed. *In the app version, Sensei, Rockhopper, or Gary could be seen at the order line. *Also in the app version, the amount of pizzas you could make could go beyond forty, unlike the online version. You could also sometimes make your own pizza and earn bonus coins for each topping you put on. Gallery pizzatron.PNG|Original gameplay of the Pizzatron 3000 Candytron 3000.jpg|Original gameplay of the Candytron 3000 Pizzatron 3000 old logo.png|The old logo Tron.PNG|When trying to find a friend when they were playing this game Gary pizza.PNG|Gary after the conclusion of his invention, the Pizzatron 3000 Perfect Score!.jpg|A perfect score in the standard mode StartupPizzatron.jpg|The old starting screen (the only penguin color was light blue) Pizzatron3000.PNG|The lever location to enter Candytron 3000 in the old starting screen Secret.jpg|A penguin pulling the secret lever New Start.png|New Pizzatron 3000 starting screen pizzatron.jpg|The lever location to enter Candytron 3000 in the new start screen Pizzatron 3000 Blueprints in Missions.png|The blueprints for the Pizzatron 3000 in the Sport Shop in the Missions PenguinPizzatron.png|A penguin playing Pizzatron 3000 Icing.png|One of the icings for the Candytron 3000 IMG 1272.png|The gameplay on the app Pizzatron 3000 CP app.PNG|Making your own pizza in the app version Pizzatron Logo App.png|The logo in the app Pizzatron 3000 app title screen.png|The title screen in the app Operation Hot Sauce Pizzatron Note Non-Agent.png|The out of order note during Operation: Hot Sauce if the player was not an agent Operation Hot Sauce Pizzatron Note Agent 1.png|The out of order note during Operation: Hot Sauce if the player had not accepted the mission yet Operation Hot Sauce Pizzatron Note Agent 2.png|The out of order note during Operation: Hot Sauce if the player was an agent Locations Pizzatron entry 2007.png|2007–2012 Pizzatron entry 2012.png|2012–2017 SWF *Pizzatron 3000 *Title *Music References Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Gary's inventions Category:Singleplayer Games Category:3000 Category:Inventions